Interuptions
by Fairytales-are-better
Summary: Prim decides to make a game out of annoying Peeta and Katniss when they most want to be alone. Crap summary, Just a Random Peeta/Katniss moment I wrote to relieve writters block.... p.s sorry to any gale fans I just think Peeta is awsome. :D R


Peeta/katniss... Random fluff!

"Mmmmmmm" I whispered as Peeta kissed down my neck hungrily. I run my hands through his hair and he nibbles my earlobe. I moan and clutch him to me like I couldn't get close enough. He presses me up against the door and kissed me with fierce passion, I slid my hands up his shirt and traced his muscles. He shivered and moaned into my mouth. His hands wondered to the hem of my shirt and I push him back until we were at the end of the bed. I pulled his shirt over his head and kissed him again with more passion. We fell unexpectedly and landed on the mattress. He rolled over so that I was underneath him and broke away from the kiss panting. I moaned again as he started kissing again down my neck lower until he was kissing my down past my chest and lower until he was at my stomach I was breathing heavily and I pulled my top off, running my fingers through his hair he paused for a second and listen to someone in the kitchen. I thought prim wasn't coming over tonight?

"Ew katniss its 5:30 in the afternoon god can't you guys control yourself for one minute".

I Giggled realizing how loud we probably were. I looked at peeta and he was looking back at me with a smirk on his face.

"Lets go I said atempting to grab my shirt. He stopped me

"I think It looks better off you" his smirk grew and I swatted his arm.

"Behave" I hiss hoping that my little sister hadn't heard.

"Fine" he grumbled "but when she's gone your mine" I groaned and kissed him again, straddling his lap. His arms wrapped around me and we sat on the middle of the bed returning to our make out session.

"KATNISS" I heard prim screech clearly getting annoyed that we weren't coming out of the bedroom.

"KATNISS I DONT CARE WHAT IM INTERUPTING GET OUT HERE NOW"

I sighed against his perfect lips and detangled my hands from his hair. He let me go and we both got up and put our tops back on.

"Finally" 18 year old Prim grumbled seeing us walk down the hall. "Every time I want to spent time sister these days she just happens to be in the bedroom with the one and only _peeta malark_" she mocked and I laughed poking her arm.

"I thought you and Rory had a double date tonight with Gale and Madge" I said eyeing her engagement ring.

"I'm hurt" Peeta mocked his eyes dancing with mischief "you and rory and Gale and Madge arrange a double date and we're not invited?" She smirked at him, eyeing his unbuttoned shirt and messy hair. "Well I would but I thought you and Katniss would be busy.... doing other things.... he laughed and held me closer. "Thank you for being so considerate" he said kissing my check and nibbling my ear.

"Hey none of that" prim said half laughing half disgusted. "I'm still here you know save that for the cameras" she mocked and I stuck my tongue out at her" The paparazzi was still obsessed with me and Peeta for some reason I couldn't imagine It was hard to find some peace and quiet.

"Bye Prim" I said hugging her and laughing she grinned "Fine you guys are boring anyway" she said pretending to be hurt but I knew she wanted to go since she successfully interrupted us.

"What you come barging into our kitchen interrupting us, demanding to spend time with your sister only to leave again" Peeta said somewhat amused.

"Maybe you could return the favour sometime" Prim Joked

I laugh "yeah I might take you up on that offer"

"My little sister and my best friend's brother can never have enough alone time" I say sarcastically.

"Stop being a hypocrite and let me go" she hugged me back and disappeared though the door and out into the night.

We watched her go then I shut and locked the door. I turned and faced Peeta I can see humour deep in is blue eyes. "Why does she always do that" I grumbled walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. He kissed me on the forehead and nuzzled his face in my hair.

"We _could_ return the favour" he laughed his warm breath against my skin made me shiver.

"Later" I decided "I can think of something else I would rather be doing".

"Oh?" He breathed his hands running through my hair.

"Mmmm" I say as he pushed me against the Kitchen counter, as we continued as if there had been no interruption.

FIN

**********************************************


End file.
